


Today and Every Day

by Belle_Schuyler



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_Schuyler/pseuds/Belle_Schuyler
Summary: Carol comes down to Louisiana for a surprise visit, and has a very important question to ask Maria (and Monica). Takes place ~5 years after Captain Marvel, so Monica is around 15.





	Today and Every Day

Carol stood outside of the Rambeau household, a bouquet of begonias in her hand (Lady Carol reds, Maria’s favorite) and a ring in her back pocket. She knocked quickly and stepped back in anticipation.

 

The front door opened to reveal someone much shorter than she was expecting.

 

“Auntie Carol?!” Monica exclaimed, with sparkling eyes and a wide smile.

 

“Hey, you!” Carol said fondly, opening her arms to wrap them around Monica, who leaned her head on her shoulder. “I figured I’d come down and surprise you and your mom.”

 

“You just missed her, but she should be home in a little bit!”

 

“Well, all the more time to spend with you!” She replied, tossing her arm genially around the younger girl’s shoulder as they walked into the house together.

 

“So, how’s everything going for you? School going okay?”

 

“Yeah, Uncle Nick said I could intern at SHIELD in a few years if I wanted to! There’s this new agent, Maria Hill, and he thinks she’d be a great mentor for me.”

 

“That’s exciting! I’m sure whatever you decide to do, you’ll be great at it.”

 

“Thanks! What about the Skrulls? Are Talos and his family doing okay?”

 

“They’re doing great! The majority of them have relocated, but then there’s the matter of assimilation and cultural preservation, plus keeping an ear out for everything else in the Universe that needs my help.”

 

“So, same old same old?” Monica asked with a teasing grin.

 

“You know it.” she replied with a wink, as the two of them settled into seats at the kitchen table.

 

Carol cleared her throat and shifted in her seat before starting to speak again.

 

“So, Monica, I’ve got kind of a big question to ask you.”

 

“Is it about the leather jacket? Because I already told you, I’m not giving that back.” Monica joked as she raised her hands defensively, catching Carol off guard and causing her to laugh.

 

“Funny, but no. Not that kind of question.” She took the ring box out of her pocket and slid it across the table to Monica, who inspected it closely.

 

“It’s for Mom?”

 

Carol nodded with a small smile, attempting to gauge her reaction.

 

“You know we’ve been together for a long time now. And she’s been the most important person to me for as long as I can remember, and even before that. I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t love her with every fiber of my being. So what do you say? Would I have your blessing to marry your mom?”

 

“Of course you do!” Monica exclaimed, getting off her chair and throwing her arms around Carol, both women laughing giddily.

 

The sound of the door squeaking open caused them to break apart.

 

“Monica Akira Rambeau, how many times do I have to tell you to lock this door?”

 

The two culprits shared a frenzied, wide-eyes look as Monica hastily slid the ring back to Carol, who barely managed to stuff it back into her pocket.

 

“When you get a minute, baby, I need some help with the groceries.” Maria called up the stairs, her arms filled with paper bags that forced her to shut the door with her hip. She turned around to see her daughter and girlfriend seated guiltily at the kitchen table.

 

“What the-“ Maria started, lowering the groceries to the floor as her mouth gaped, subconsciously walking closer to Carol.

 

“Surprise.” Said Monica with a weak smile.

 

“Hey.” Carol said shyly, standing up and closing the distance between them. “I’m home.”

 

Maria wordlessly pulled Carol into her arms; the intense, empty longing of so many months passed melting away at her touch.

 

“I’ve missed you so much.” she said, planting a kiss on Carol’s cheek.

 

“I’ve missed you, too.” she responded, gently pulling away and looking deeply into Maria’s eyes.

 

Monica cleared her throat before tapping on Carol’s shoulder, causing the lovers to jolt. Carol turned around to see the teen holding the ring box.

 

“You dropped this.”

 

Maria looked at them both with raised eyebrows, as Carol sheepishly took the box back.

 

“Well, this isn’t exactly what I was expecting.” Carol started nervously, as she got down on one knee and opened the box to reveal a dazzling diamond ring.

 

“But I guess this will work. Maria…will you marry me?”

 

Maria brought her hand gently to her mouth, her breathing sharp. But then she smiled wider than Carol had ever seen before.

 

“Of course I will!”

 

She slipped the ring carefully onto Maria’s shaking hand, and stood up as they shared a sweet kiss. They broke apart with euphoric grins, unable to stop themselves from kissing again.

 

“Thanks for your help, Lieutenant Trouble.” Carol said, pulling Monica into a hug.

 

“Any time.” She replied with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Monica's middle name (Akira) is a reference to the talented young actress that plays her in the 2019 film, Akira Akbar :)


End file.
